An Unexpected Love
by Candyfairey
Summary: After Grace Harper is turned away from another foster home, she suddenly finds herself in Middle Earth and in the midst of "The Hobbit" which just so happens to be her favorite book. She joins Thorin and company and along the way makes friends, falls in love with a very guarded Thorin Oakenshield and comes into her own. (Follows movies but only the books exist in her world.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so here goes my first fanfiction in the realm of Middle Earth! Review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Almost Lost a Nose

Grace Harper was walking down the street on the way back to the local foster care department to meet with her social worker.

The foster care family she had been staying with for the past two months decided they had no interest in adopting her.

It wasn't that surprising to Grace, since she had never been adopted, moving around from foster home to foster home. She wasn't an easy person to get to know, even at a very young age. She was very guarded and a loner, preferring the company of poetry and music to people.

It wasn't that she wasn't likeable, when the rare person, like Mrs. Lee the social worker in charge of her case, got to know her. She was almost a different person then, smiley, easy to converse with, and trusting. But to get past the fortress she had around her since she was young was not an easy feat. Combine that with the fact that most families weren't looking to adopt a seventeen year old Grace had given up years ago that a family would ever want her.

She had all of her belongings with her in her backpack, which was actually a hiker's backpack in order to hold all of her things, mostly clothes, her mp3 player and two books: _The Selected Poetry of Lord Byron_ and a very well-worn copy of _The Hobbit._

She fell in love with _The Hobbit_ when she was ten and read it for the first time. She read it over and over constantly, loving the escape it always provided for her.

She wore her only pair of shoes, a green pair of Converse high tops and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder and her bow was slung over the other.

She practiced archery since she was nine when Mrs. Lee suggested she take up an afternoon activity with the local 4-H. Grace found that she was a natural and took to the sport immediately.

She decided to take a trail through the woods that would come out at the back of the department.

Halfway there she stopped, taking her bow in hand and nocking an arrow in place. She took aim at a tree and let her arrow fly. Instead of hitting the desired target it just disappeared.

"What the…?"

She walked forward and looked curiously at the tree, around the tree and around the area where it could have landed. But there was no mistaking what her eyes had seen, the arrow had literally disappeared. She stood in front of the tree and stared at it with incredulity. She cautiously reached a hand out to touch the tree in the spot where the arrow should have hit.

She gasped as felt a pull on her and she helplessly tumbled forward.

~O.o~

Gandalf was just stepping out of a tavern in Hobbiton.

He spent the afternoon enjoying the company of Hobbits and a few pints of ale. When he saw the sun setting he decided it was time he headed back to Bilbo's where he knew Thorin and company would be arriving soon.

He was chuckling as he shut the door to the tavern behind him.

"Oh!" he yelped as an arrow barely missed his nose.

He went to his right curiously but could not discern where the arrow came from.

"Oomph!"

The breath was knocked out of him when a shorter, smaller figure smacked into him and they both came crashing down to the ground.

Few things surprised Gandalf and this was one of them.

"Oh! I'm sorry sir!" Grace said, breathless and frightened at the sight of the old man beneath her.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and held out her hands to help him up.

"Oh, thank you," he said, taking her hands gratefully. "And it's quite alright my dear. And where is that you are from exactly?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her as he took in her peculiar dress. In addition to her high tops she wore dark rinse skinny jeans that clung to her curves, a grey v neck t shirt and a brown, sweatshirt thick zip up jacket, the hood of which was pulled over her head. Her dark brown hair was in a braid behind her left ear that almost went down to her waist. It was quite unusual dress indeed, especially for a young lady.

"Um…" she was contemplating whether or not to tell him when she realized the man before her looked eerily like Gandalf with his pointed hat, grey robes, silver scarf and staff.

"Gandalf!?"

"How do you know me?"

Before she could answer he continued, "Never mind that for now. I have somewhere to be. Due to this strange circumstance I insist that you come with me."

Grace decided not to question him, he was Gandalf the Grey after all. She nodded and moved to follow him. She spotted her arrow and picked it up, putting it back in her quiver and walking next to Gandalf, more confused than she had ever been in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit book or films, only the OC is mine.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed/favorite this story! I love you guys! As mentioned in the summary, in this fic for Grace the book exists in her world but not the films BUT this fic will follow the films and may have a few things from the books that aren't in the films. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Unexpected Guests

As they walked Grace marveled at the hobbit holes, the vast amount of flowers, and beautiful gardens they passed.

"Now my dear, how is it you've come to be here?" Gandalf asked seeming to be more amused by his new mysterious companion than anything else.

"I've no idea," she answered honestly before telling her short story about shooting her arrow and it disappearing and her being pulled here.

Gandalf thought quietly to himself beside her.

"And where is it that you are from?" he asked.

"The United States, Maine."

"I do not recall ever hearing of that place before."

"No I'm sure you haven't. But I know where we are. This is Middle Earth, specifically the Shire."

If Gandalf was surprised about her knowledge of their whereabouts he didn't show it.

She on the other hand was immensely surprised that he had invited her along wherever it was that they were going.

As they neared Bilbo's home they heard voices.

"Ah!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Hello there!" he called.

Grace stopped in her tracks.

Those were dwarves, several dwarves, standing in front of a hobbit hole, but not just any hobbit hole.

The door was green, just like Bilbo's is described as in the book.

Oh my goodness! She thought. She wasn't just in Middle Earth, in the Shire she realized. She must be in The Hobbit! At Bilbo Baggins' very door!

Just as she was about to say something to Gandalf the round, green door swung open and the dwarves that were pressed up against it fell forward, collapsing in a pile onto the foyer.

Gandalf smiled as Grace couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her.

Also, Bilbo was adorable! He was, well, the size of a child.

She entered last, after Gandalf waved to her to enter.

She had gone completely unnoticed by the dwarves and Bilbo and she stowed her stuff in a room off to the side and proceeded to watch the commotion from a corner.

She couldn't help the sympathetic smile on her face as poor Bilbo ran after this dwarf or that, telling them to put things back and not touch this or that, as well as trying to explain to them the importance of an object or two to discourage them from using it.

He had no idea that they were soon going to quite literally eat him out of house and home.

She let out another chuckle when Gandalf's head hit the chandelier. He started taking attendance of the dwarves, counting on his fingers to keep track. She already figured out who Balin was since he was the oldest, as well as Ori, Fili and Kili since they were the youngest.

Her forehead crinkled when she realized Thorin wasn't there. In the book he arrived with the last of the dwarves and Gandalf. So where could he be? Her being here such a short amount of time couldn't possibly have altered the story already could it? She was suddenly very anxious to meet him since besides Bilbo, he was her favorite character.

She watched the dwarves literally shovel food into their mouths. She even cheered along with them when Bombur caught a bit of food in his mouth from across the table.

She turned around and spotted Bilbo looking at his now completely empty and dwarf ravaged pantry.

She grabbed two plates of food she managed to get her hands on and nudged him with her elbow.

"Yes what is it now!" he yelled causing her to take a step back.

He froze at the female human standing before him. "Oh my apologies. I thought you were a dwarf."

"Yes, clearly," she laughed.

"What is a young lady like you doing here?" he asked politely, looking up at her.

"I came with Gandalf," she said. She then held up a plate of food. "I managed to scrounge us up some food before it was all devoured."

Bilbo took it gratefully. Contrary to what Grace remembered from the book, all this excitement had made him quite hungry.

"This way," he said, motioning for her to follow.

He led her to a small dining room and sat down at a table and she took the seat across from him.

"Finally, a bit of quiet." He took a bite of bread and chewed thoughtfully as he looked her over. He also thought she was dressed peculiarly.

"And do you know these dwarves as well?" he asked.

"Sort of, well you could say I've known them since I was a child."

Bilbo looked quite amazed at her statement. If a young lady like herself knew these dwarves since she was a child they couldn't possibly be all that bad.

After they ate she went back to observing Bilbo fretting over the dwarves.

When she saw Fili take Ori's plate and toss it to Kili she sat up straighter, knowing what was about to happen and she was overcome with excitement.

As soon as they started singing she joined in happily.

Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

So, carefully! carefully with the plates!

She joined in with their laughter as they all finished the song but their laughter ceased the second they heard a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3 Conkers

**AN: Thank you so much to all of my readers/reviewers! You guys are seriously awesome! Here's the next chapter! Also, if there's anything you'd like to see different in this fic, if you have something in mind you'd like to see happen, leave a review and I'll see what I can do! Please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is my OC Grace Harper.**

Chapter 3 Conkers

"He is here," Gandalf said seriously.

Grace's heart leapt in her throat. She was about to meet the very, the one and only, Thorin Oakenshield!

When Gandalf opened the round door she was taken aback for a moment by how handsome Thorin was. She hadn't exactly pictured that when she read the book. His eyes stood out to her the most, particularly the way he looked when Gandalf opened the door.

She stayed hidden in the back behind the others, still unnoticed by the dwarves. She was starting to wonder if perhaps Gandalf had snuck some magic and made her invisible to the others without her knowing.

But Bilbo noticed her? Of course that was only after she introduced herself.

She furrowed her brows and looked at Gandalf.

When he saw the inquisitive look on her face, the smile he wore from Thorin's arrival changed to a cheeky smirk accompanied by a knowing twinkle in his ancient eyes.

He had definitely done something!

She looked to Thorin again as he took in the Hobbit before him.

"So," Thorin began, "this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant."

Grace smiled at Bilbo's words and the faces he made as he said them.

Thorin crossed his arms as he regarded the Hobbit. "Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

At that Thorin lost interest in the Hobbit as the others chuckled at his remark. Gandalf looked to Grace out of the corner of his eye, noting the disapproving look she was giving Thorin. He chuckled to himself. He had a feeling Grace and Thorin would most definitely rub each other the wrong way although he was quite pleased with how protective she already seemed to be of Mr. Baggins.

Grace knew it took Thorin a while to warm up to the Hobbit from the book, but she still didn't like the way he'd spoken to him, or the tone he used. If only Thorin knew how important Mr. Baggins would be to their journey.

As all the dwarves and Gandalf took seats around the now amazingly clean table, Bilbo being the gentleman, took a stool to her to sit on. She thanked him before he got his own stool and sat down on it next to her.

She really couldn't believe she was sitting next to Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey as well as with the beloved characters she grew up with.

She sat up straight, listening intently to the conversation.

She sat up straighter when she remembered Bilbo falling to his knees and yelling out "struck by lightning, struck by lightning!" before passing out in the book.

She watched him carefully as he read the contract.

When he passed out, no "struck by lightning!" leaving his lips whatsoever, she jumped up from her stool.

"Bilbo!" She kneeled on the floor beside him.

The dwarves gasped behind her.

"Who's that?" she heard Bofur say.

She looked back to glare at him. It was his fault the poor thing had passed out with his words about dragons melting the flesh right off his bones.

She got up and went to one of the washrooms, getting a rag and running it under cold water. She could hear the murmurs of the others as she squeezed the excess water out and folded the rag into a rectangle.

The room went silent as she came back, kneeling down next to Bilbo again. She gently pressed the cloth to his clammy forehead and looked over her shoulder to see all of the dwarves staring at her. Balin, she noted, had a gentle smile on his face at her concern for Bilbo.

"Who are you?" Bofur asked as she returned her attention back to Bilbo, continuing to pat his face with the cool rag.

"Who am I!? Look at what you've done to poor Bilbo! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she scolded.

Bofur retreated a bit, her scolding making him feel a bit like a child.

"If you want Mr. Baggins to join you on your journey do you really think scaring him is the way to go about it?" She asked sternly.

Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle.

"Answer the question," Thorin said, his voice dripping with officiousness.

She couldn't speak for a moment, held in place by Thorin's steely gaze. She flushed and looked away.

"I'll answer your question when Mr. Baggins is conscious," she said, leaving no room for an argument by the tone in her voice.

There was a moan coming from Bilbo.

"Bilbo?"

He opened his eyes. "Oh. Hello there," he said, sitting up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I'll be fine, after a cup of tea of course.


	4. Chapter 4 Questions and Some Answers

**AN: Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC.**

Chapter 4 Questions and Some Answers

As Bilbo sat in a chair with a steaming cup of tea in hand Grace was seated back on her stool.

"Now," Thorin said looking to Grace. "Who are you?"

"I'm Grace Harper…um…" She looked to Gandalf hoping he'd cut in.

She had no idea how to explain her situation and she had a feeling her story wouldn't be as believable to the company of dwarves as it was to Gandalf.

"Oh, well I just came here. I don't know how."

"You said you know them all," Bilbo said.

"What?" Dwalin asked. "We've never laid eyes on this young lass before."

"She said she's known you all since she was a child," Bilbo added.

Gandalf turned to Grace. "How exactly did you know who I was?"

"By your appearance."

"And how did you know what I look like if you are not from Middle Earth?" Gandalf asked.

At this the room erupted, everyone speaking at once.

Bilbo had a regretful look on his face, almost like he'd kicked someone's puppy on accident.

"It's alright Bilbo," she said, reaching down to pat his shoulder in reassurance. She could tell he felt bad about causing this uproar and telling them all something that wasn't really his to tell.

"Quiet!" she yelled, standing up. She had to yell it once more for them to hush.

"No, I am not from this world, which I'm sure you've all pieced together by my clothes. Where I'm from this place, Middle Earth, doesn't exactly exist and I have no idea how I got here."

"What do you mean it doesn't exist?" asked Kili.

"Well the reason I said I know you all is because where I'm from you're all characters in a book. You're part of a children's book."

Thorin laughed. "I doubt that the journey we will embark on will be for children."

"Wait," Balin cut in. "This means you know what's going to happen, yes?"

"Well then! Now you must come!" Kili exclaimed.

"Yes! She can tell us what is going to happen so if we need to we can change things, avert any danger!" Fili chimed in.

"No!" she yelled. "Absolutely not!"

Once again the room was in an uproar.

Only Grace, Bilbo, Gandalf and Thorin remained quiet. Thorin was rolling his eyes at the commotion.

"Enough!" Gandalf boomed. "She cannot breathe a single word of what she knows to us."

"Why not?" asked Nori.

"Because if I were to tell you anything that happens it could alter the story, your futures, greatly. It could be absolutely detrimental."

Gandalf nodded his agreement.

Grace breathed a sigh of relief when Gandalf spoke. "Miss Harper will be the 15th member of our company."

"Absolutely not," Thorin said with certainty.

"I'll have you know she's skilled with a bow. As a matter of fact she almost took my nose off earlier."

Kili looked intrigued, as his skill was also with the bow.

"I did!? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

"I know my dear, it's quite alright. As for her place in this company I believe she is here for a reason, despite her mysterious appearance."

Thorin was about to speak but Balin interrupted him. "If Gandalf trusts her and feels she is meant to join us, then I can do nothing but agree."

All of the other dwarves, except Thorin, nodded their agreement looking around at one another.

"Very well, have her sign the contract as well," Thorin said sourly.

He turned to Gandalf. "I cannot ensure her safety either."

"Understood."


	5. Chapter 5 The World Is Ahead

**AN:** **Okay another chapter! Thank you guys for sticking with me I know it's been a while! Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 5 The World is Ahead

Now that everyone had come to an agreement and Grace signed the contract, everyone retreated to a sitting room where a warm fire was glowing in the hearth.

As they all sat in silence Grace got chills when Thorin started to sing.

She automatically joined in, knowing the lyrics by heart. Her melodic voice easily melded with the others.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord

There many a gleaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of the moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day.

To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves

And harps of gold; where no man delves

There lay they long, and many a song

Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale

And men looked up with faces pale;

Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;

The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.

They fled their hall to dying fall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim

To dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away, ere break of day,

To win our harps and gold from him!

When they finished singing Balin looked at her. "You have a beautiful singing voice my dear."

"Indeed," Thorin added, surprising her with his compliment.

She blushed at the compliments. Not many heard her sing. "Thank you."

She left the room and soon came back with her beloved copy of "The Hobbit." The others watched carefully as stood before the fireplace, crushing the well-worn book to her chest.

"You have it with you," Gandalf stated quietly, breaking the silence.

"Of course," she said, not looking away from the fire. "But it's too dangerous to have here."

Gandalf nodded his agreement although she wasn't looking at him.

She stared at the cover of the book for a few minutes, taking in the cover illustration. She could draw it in her sleep if she had to but she couldn't help looking at it one last time.

The room remained silent as she took a deep breath and tossed the book gently into the fire. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she watched the pages ignite and blacken. She watched as the cover began to curl, blacken, and finally was gone.

Thorin watched her face, no one noticing the slight softening of his eyes. Of course, he did think she was being a bit overdramatic over a book but it obviously meant a great deal to her.

~O.o~

The next morning they all headed out from the inn after a hearty breakfast. The night before she took the last bath she knew she would have for a while. She'd considered saying something to Bilbo to convince him to join them but she knew he would. She declined from joining in on the bets and only smiled when Kili and Fili tried to get her to tell them if Bilbo would come. Gandalf had managed to find a horse for her and she rode beside him. After Bilbo showed up, much to her delight at all the commotion it caused, he took his place next to her on his pony. As they started to toss the bags of coins amongst each other Bilbo looked to her after talking to Gandalf.

"You didn't think I would come?" he asked her.

"Oh I didn't place a bet."

"Why not?"

"Well if I'd bet you would come, which I knew you would, then everyone else would have known as well and where's the fun in that?"

"Hmmm I suppose that's true."

"Also it could have altered the story. It's pivotal that I interfere least as possible."

"And yet here you are, coming with us," Thorin said form the front, his tone suggesting he did not want her here at all.

"Thorin," Gandalf said.

"It's alright Gandalf I can handle one sour dwarf. But if he doesn't watch it he'll no longer be my second favorite character!" She'd been sure to say it loud enough so Thorin would hear.

She missed the look of surprise on Thorin's face since he was in front of her but she did notice the looks on Balin and Gandalf's faces.

"Who is your favorite then?" asked Bilbo.

She smiled, "Why Bilbo, you of course!"

She and Gandalf laughed at the shocked expression on Bilbo's face and she heard Kili grumbling something to Fili about how he should be her favorite.


End file.
